A little farewell
by annarosiescar
Summary: After the real day of the 3rd anniversary (June 5th in Sweden 2019) Acronix returns to Ninjago to celebrate the 3rd anniversary with Sheik and Impa a Zelda X Ninjago Crossover
1. Chapter 1 The celebration

**Title: A little farewell**

**A sequel to: The love of time**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchise(s): The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Impa Sheik Zane Acronix**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 1): **

**Mipha Daruk Urbosa Revali ****Falco Lombardi Teba ****Saki ****Sonic The Hedgehog Shadow The Hedgehog ****Scar ****Sheik's voice actresses (Jun Mizusawa and Saori Seto) Ganondorf ****Hylia ****Krux ****Raggmunk ****Blunck Machia the Vermillion army ****Overlord General Cryptor ****Mr. E**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

**Song(s): (In chapter 1): **

**The time is ours (Version: 1) (performed by: Acronix)**

**Medoh's lullaby (Vah Medoh all terminals active) (performed by: Sheik)**

**Daruk's theme (performed by: Daruk)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 1) (First half) (performed by: Revali)**

**Dragon Roost Island (performed by: me)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 1) (Second half) (performed by: Revali)**

**Revali's theme (Alternate version) (Revali's lullaby) (performed by: Revali)**

**Memories medley (Zane's theme) (performed by: me)**

**Sheik's devotion (performed by: me)**

**Conquest (Ablaze) (performed by: Saori)**

**spinning out in color (short version) (performed by: me)**

**(stay) with me (One of the Swedish cover-versions of the song The Time Is Now) (Version: ****4) ****(performed by: me)**

**Mipha's theme (Alternate version) (Mipha's Lament) (performed by: Mipha)**

**The time is ours (Version: 2) (performed by: me)**

**Ghirahim's theme (performed by: Ghirahim)**

**Heart of the end (performed by: Ghirahim and me)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 2) (performed by: Revali)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 2) (performed by: Revali and me)**

**Urbosa's theme (Gerudo version) (performed by: Urbosa)**

**Urbosa's theme (English version) (performed by: Urbosa)**

**Hylias song (Version: 1) (performed by: me)**

**Lea Halalela (short version) (performed by: Scar)**

**When i led the guard (performed by: Scar)**

**Lea Halalela (short version) (performed by: me)**

**When i led the guard ("I'll love Scar tonight") (performed by: me)**

**Sheik's theme (performed by: me)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 3) (performed by: Revali)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 3) (performed by: Revali)**

**Revali's theme (short version) (From my Swedish cover-version) (performed by: me)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 4) (performed by: Revali)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 4) (performed by: Revali)**

**Sheikah Tower (Version: 1) (performed by: me)**

**Sheik's theme (performed by: Sheik)**

Chapter 1 The celebration

* * *

Sheik wrote in her diary in Kakariko village

**"_Today it's a special day_**

**_According to my friend it is 3rd anniversary for Season 7_**

**_This will be my and Impas first visit_**

**_I've been waiting for this day_"**

I was already in Ninjago "Where is he?" i was waiting for _him_ to arrive "I need him" "descendant? are you okay?" "Yes it's just ..." "I know ... It's your sweetheart" "And Cryptor" "Him too?" "Mhm" i nodded "Everything that i've seen of you guys it's ..." "We're going to take vacation" explained Jay "For Hylias sake are you joking with me?!" "No we're not joking with you" said Zane "descendant ... you have to return after this summer" "You'll see us again" "Just wait until my friend arrives" ("dun dun dun dun dun dun dun") Impa and Sheik had finally arrived "Who is that?" asked Kai "This is my warrior Sheik"

Sheik became surprised "I ... i can't believe my own eyes"

"You'll finally meet them" "My friend has watched every episode of the tv-show" explained Sheik "really?" asked Cole "Yes she has told me so much about this tv-show" "Wait a second" said Lloyd "Yes?" "the reason she's watching our tv show is because _you_ are a ninja?" "That is correct" i said "And my tribe consisted of ninja warriors" "What happened to them?" asked Nya "Well ..." began Sheik "They became wiped out in the Civil War in Hyrule" explained Impa "So now we're all alone"

"But why did you come here?" i showed them the news "Ninjago season 7 episode 65 ... 3rd anniversary? what?" "Mhm" "Wait we've never had a 3rd anniversary of Season 7 this is new" said Jay "Where is he?" "Are you waiting for ... we know who?" "Yes" "sweetheart" "Oh my goddess! He's already here!" "My friend wait!" "_It is just you and i my love is the Master of Time_" "Acronix!" "Hey sweetheart" "Are you ready for? da da da da!" "Ninjago season 7 episode 65 ... 3rd anniversary?" "Yes"

"I heared that the premier of Season 7 was June 5th 2017 in Sweden" "How in Hylias name do you know?" "Sheik told me" he showed me "Look what i've with me" "Oh no ... is that? ... Coca Cola?" "I know how much you like and love this black drink with bubbles" "Thanks Acronix" "I'm ready for the party" "I'm ready too" he saw my cute eyes "Yes yes you'll soon get it" "Stay with me" "What?_ Stay with me_ as in your Swedish cover-version?" "Yes" i nodded and gave him a clue from my text

"You can't leave me Acronix i love you" "sweetheart it's hard for me to say this but ... i'm going to take vacation" "But why now? Why shall you leave me? Just ... just ... let it go!" "You don't need to" "Why sweetheart? Why do you have to leave?" "I don't know ... it just ... comes"

"don't get out with your anger now my friend" "Sheik what do you believe that this is? A joke?!" I ran away "sweetheart wait!"

* * *

_**The Eye of the Storm**_

I could see all the episodes as i ran

Overlord's betrayal from Season 2 episode 25

Zane's sacrifice and resurrection from Season 3 episode 34

Zane's scenes from Season 4

Yangs temple from Season 5

Nadakhan from Season 6

Acronix's scenes from Season 7

Mr. Es scenes from Season 8 and 9

Encounter with Faith from Season 9

Acronix flashback from Season 9

Encounter with Omega from Season 10

"I guess this means farewell" "We'll see Sheik" "It can't be true ... my friend has run away from us and ... and the reason why she's watching the tv show ... is because i am a ninja" "really?" Sheik nodded

* * *

_**Despair**_

"I can't! I can't be without you a whole summer!" "sweetheart ... calm" "I can't" "We have to" "Don't leave"

"We have to go aside so that the others don't hear us"

We went aside

"How? How could it become like this? The Oni-warriors ... The dragon hunters ... They'll all leave me for nothing

It's feels ... just so wrong ... You _all_ will leave me for nothing"

"I feel your pain" "And everyone ... You ... Mr. E ... Nadakhan ... and Overlord it's like my tv show not will come back"

Season 10 ... Season 9 ... Season 8 ... Season 7 ... Skybound ... Season 3 ... everything

"It's all my fault! My only hope for seeing the hands of time is lost ... All because i couldn't think better cursed thoughts ...

Everything ... Everything i've done up until now ... it is all for nothing

So i really am such a fool?! ...

All my friends ... The Vermillion army ... Raggmunk Blunck and Machia most of all ...

I tried and i failed you all ...

It's like i don't exist"

* * *

"You aren't a fool at all" "Overlord?" "I've missed you" "I've missed you too" "It feels just so wrong" "You're powerless" "Mhm" my Triforce was blinking Acronix watched "There's only_ one_ who can save her" they heared my voice echo "_Hylia_" Acronix took the green time blade and we were suddenly at the Spring of power

"Hylia it's an emergency! She's powerless!" "Acronix ... you came" "Yes" Acronix layed me in the water "Let us just wait" Acronix nodded "What does she need?" "More strength" "I shall grant the power you seek"

Sheik and Zane saw us "descendant?! are you alright? descendant?!" "If you are the first one ... and if Mr. E is the second one ... then that must mean" "Both she and i discovered first that i was a Nindroid" "Oh ... i understand"

"It's shining" Acronix said the signature motto "control ... time" "control everything" i began to become stronger "Yes it works! continue" "fight fire with time" "Hng" suddenly Acronix began to sing his own theme song "_Hm hm hm hm hm hm_" "I can't hold me anymore!" "Yes you can!" "Hng" "sweetheart fight your power! you can do it!" "It is ... just you and i ..." "Yes yes" "My love ... is the Master of Time" "sweetheart you can do it! fight your power!" "Stay with me" "The time is ours!"

**You will soon see me in the hands of time**

**hearts spinning awhile**

**You will sit and have hearts in your eyes**

**It feels like a better time than now**

**The time is ours**

**We'll see**

**And our life is technology**

**We love it and we can't let it go**

**It feels like a better time than now**

**The time is ours**

"Hylia can i ask you a question?" "Yes?" "will this take eternities?" "No she'll get her power back" "I can't hold me anymore!" "Yes you can!" "Hng ... ... sweetheart!" "_Come on Acronix ... think ... What do you see in this girl's eyes? You see love for her sake_ No! I can't take it anymore! sweetheart? are you there? sweetheart?!"

"No! It'll not become a 3rd anniversary without her!"

"Sheik ... The time has come ..." Sheik took her Royal Guards Sword and her Royal Guards Shield "Show yourself!" "Sheik ... the time has come ... for you to be defeated" "Ganondorf! I knew you would come back your loser!" "I want my revenge for i've lost against you" Sheik looked "WHUT? Is that your Hyrule Warriors style?" "Yes"

"I can't hold me anymore!" "Yes you can!" "The time blade!" "Got it" "Give me your hand sweetheart!" "Hng" "Take my hand" "Why? so you would hate me again?" "No i see love in your eyes this time" "But ... you wrote that you hate me and that you would take my heart and ... all that stuff" "What? that does not sound like me at all" Acronix looked "How could i?" "sweetheart this is not okay" "A hug?" "Mhm" "I apologize" "really?" "Yes sweetheart i apologize" he looked again "My comments ... are false"

"I will miss you all" "I know"

"Anna (GOTS)" i ran to him "Cryptor?" "You don't have to worry about us" "Overlord ... and you guys ..." "I know your pain" "Cryptor ... i haven't seen Season 3 at all" "But you have seen me in the Special" "Yes but it's not enough"

"_It's time to fight It's time to strike I have my sword I have help from my helpful and best demon lord_" "I ... i don't understand" "You will understand soon" "Saunders?" "You know me huh?" "Yes" i nodded "So you're powerless huh? tell me what the problem is" "_Everyone_ is going to take vacation" "It's nice with vacation isn't it?" "Not this year in four weeks and twenty eight days i have to wait until _if_ you all comes back" "It is 3rd anniversary for Season 7" "Yes that's right" "I don't like to say it but ... i will take vacation" "Not you too"

"You still have us darling" "Urbosa!" "You're good enough to understand" "Vai voe?" "_Why though_? but in Gerudo language" "Yes"

"Your friend's opponent has returned" "This is terrible" "No ... like i said ... it was written that Calamity Ganon once adopted the form of a Gerudo" "which means"

"That Calamity has adopted the form of your friend's opponent Ganon the king of evil also known as the king of thieves" "So you know him" "I have heard the legend" "The Gerudo race consists only of vai only one voe is born every hundred years"

I felt a wing "It's asinine that they're going to leave you" "Revali!" "I know your feelings" "Where's Medoh?" "She will arrive" I hugged him "Revali this is so asinine! I can't take it anymore!" "Hey don't worry" Medoh arrived "She is here now" the ninja greeted "Hey Medoh" she felt a little happiness "She is happy" "Yes"

Medoh became shy after a while what began to worry her was that she had not seen these (what she called them) "strangers" before

Sheik comforted Medoh because she was shy "Medoh?" she had no choice but to sound alarm and cry "Medoh it is i" Medoh got a question mark and wondered "Medoh it is i ... the one who defeats the pain that's inside you" she shook her head in confusion and had no choice but to do it again "Oh no here comes the alarm"

Medoh cried and screeched

Revali grabbed me carefuly "Come here"

"Sheik! Try to calm her!"

"My friend!" "She still sound alarm" Sheik nodded "Give her something! The best is to give her painkiller!" Medoh screeched again Sheik took the light bow and shot the syrige needle on her beak "(AH HA!)" Medoh fell asleep

Sheik had no choice but to sing a lullaby for Medoh

**stay calm don't be afraid Vah Medoh**

**Don't sound alarm**

**Don't be afraid Vah Medoh**

**Vah Medoh**

**It's time for you to sleep**

**Forgive me for shooting you on the beak**

**He is gone you are back on our side**

**I am the one who saved your life**

"Revali! Look!" i whispered "Sheik? Did you calm her?" Sheik nodded

We walked to Medoh "Medoh? You OK?" asked Revali as Medoh sounded the alarm "What is it?" Sheik began to put away the syrige needle Medoh turned around and tilted up her head

Medoh began to sneeze

Sheik saw him and took her weapons "I knew it! I knew that he was there!" Medoh was worried as she turned back her head "Sleep now Medoh" said Sheik in a calm tone Medoh layed down her head as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again

Medoh snored

"Revali?" "Yes dear?" "Why is Medoh shy?" "She have never been here before that's why" "I feel sorry for her" "How can you feel sorry for my divine beast?" "I don't know"

Sheik was with Medoh "What's your problem? Can you tell me?" Medoh gave signs with the help of pictures which was her way to do sign language

Medoh told Sheik about her problem

it was first four pictures

"You don't recognize this people because they're strangers to you" guessed Sheik Medoh nodded

Subtitles suddenly appeared Medoh screetched "Where am i?!" "stay calm Medoh let me explain"

Sheik explained to her where she was "This place is called Ninjago" Medoh got a question mark again "Nin ... ja-go?" "Yes and i'm also a ninja but do you think i'm dangerous?" Medoh shook her head "Exactly and this people here aren't dangerous"

They all introduced their elemental powers to Medoh

"Ice"

"Earth"

"Energy"

"Lightning"

"Fire"

"Water"

"Are they nice?" asked Medoh "Yes" replied Sheik

"You still have us" "Sheik what are they doing here?" "I invited them" "Oh my goddess" "I have also invited" "Oh no here it comes" "My voice actresses"

i looked behind me "Hm?" and saw "Saori" "Hey" "(AH HA!)" "Not ... again" "Sheik ... No" "Don't worry ... I'm here" said Saori suddenly we saw Mizusawa "Mizusawa why are you doing this?" "I'm_ not_ a weapon" "WHUT?" "She tries to remember" "Are you joking with me?" "No"

"Sheik?" she looked up "Cryptor?" "What in ... Hylias name?! I give up now!" i ran to Acronix

* * *

_**The time is ours**_

It was pain anger and sorrow that i had in front of Acronix ... i felt stressed

"_You can't leave me Acronix i love you_" sang i "I hear you" "Acronix" "Strong feelings huh?" i couldn't hold my sorrow back while i replied "Yes sweetheart ... this is strong feelings that i've for _you_" "cute" "Did you say _that_ word?" "Yes ... sweetheart i'll take back _everything_ that i've wrote about you ..." "Are you sure?" "Yes sweetheart ... i'm sure" "I don't know" "sweetheart ... what is it? Are you stressed?" i nodded "I've pain anger and sorrow ... for you" "I understand you sweetheart"

* * *

_**Sheiks devotion**_

"My friend she's" "Her voice actress told me" "Saori?" "Yes" Saori came to us "I've told him about it" "I can't let this happen!" "_How dare she_?"

Back in Ninjago Sheik was remembering "Moratta" Mizusawa nodded Mipha Daruk Urbosa and Revali watched as Sheik struggeled "HUT ... HUT ... HUT!" "Sheik!" "No we can't go back" "Didn't you hear that? It was the HUT HUT HUT" "Yes but we have to let her struggle" "I can't let ... this happen" Ganondorf came to us "I'm here" "Ganon?" "I've seen what Mizusawa is doing with Sheik" "I'm so sorry"

"_Come quick_" it was Daruk i took my time blade and activated the ability that can speed up the time "What is it?" "She can't hold on anymore" "Is she?"

Daruk sang

**We're here to help your warrior**

**You don't need to worry**

**She'll be alright**

**(How can i help?)**

**She's fighting**

**(My warrior)**

**She can not hold on anymore**

**(Is there something that i can do?)**

**She's been waiting for you**

**We'll do our best**

**(Help my friend)**

**She'll do the rest**

**(This can't end)**

**She has to fight**

**(Don't defeat)**

**We see the light**

**(I'm her need)**

"She'll be okay" said Revali "Are you sure?" Revali nodded

**Do not be sad i'm here**

**You don't need to be afraid**

**Come on dear i want to see an tear**

**You don't need to be sad**

"Reach me ... my friend ..." Sheik took my hand

I sang to her as she (And Mizusawa) got flashbacks

_**There is a little hero**_

_**Who sometimes fighting with us**_

_**This battlefield is familiar for you and me**_

_**This sails on the sea**_

_**(Dragon Roost Island)**_

_**(Dragon Roost Island)**_

_**(Dragon Roost Island)**_

_**(Dragon Roost Island)**_

_**There is a little hero**_

_**Who sometimes fighting with us**_

_**This battlefield is familiar for you and me**_

_**This sails on the sea**_

"Toon Link?"

She released my hand

Revali attracted with his wings "Come here" "Revali ... my love ..." i looked up at him "What did you say dear?" "My ... _love_?" this feeling made me feel that i almost made Acronix disappointed "Revali ... i" "Yes dear?" "I love you" "hush ..."

Revali hugged me

**Come on now dear**

**Don't have fear**

**Can i see an little tear?**

**Your friend will become fine**

**This moment is "asinine"**

**Don't be afraid**

**I am here for you**

**It is only we two**

**You and i**

**(Don't be afraid)**

"Dear? You OK?" "Mhm" Revali looked at me "Hm ... i see that you don't feel well ... You look pale" i took a little look but Revali warned me "No no dear ... Don't look" "But i have to" "Is something wrong?" "Sheik" "I know dear" "I'm tired" "Close your eyes dear"

Revali hugged me and cradled me as he sang

**Dear you don't need to cry**

**Listen to my lullaby**

**Do not have fear**

**Come out little tear**

**I'm here don't be sad my dear**

**Do not have fear ... Revali is here**

**I am your safety dear**

**You don't feel well**

**Recover yourself**

**I am your safety dear**

**Dear you don't need to cry**

**Listen to my cradle song**

**Dear believe me**

**I am here for you**

**It is only we two**

**(Come here**

**Sleep and hear me sing**

**You need to rest in my wings**

**Fight the fight and "see the future"**

**Swordfighter i adore)**

**Dear you don't need to cry**

**Listen to my cradle song**

**Dear believe me**

**I am here for you**

**It is only we two**

**Dream sweet dreams i am with you**

**Rest now my dear you are now with me**

**I will him defeat**

**I know he dislikes me**

**_"Mission complete!"_ asinine fool**

**I'm thinking about**

**Link's teammate Fox McCloud**

**He's a asinine fool**

**"_You're off your game Fox!_"**

**You don't feel well**

**Recover yourself**

**I am your safety dear**

**Dear you don't need to cry**

**Listen to my lullaby**

**Come on now dear **

**You can precipied an tear**

**It is only we two**

**(Come here**

**Sleep and hear me sing**

**You need to rest in my wings**

**Fight the fight and "see the future"**

**Swordfighter i adore)**

**This will be your winning streak**

**I do not rest until i succeed**

**Hands off my prey! I will join the fray**

**I must believe in you**

**My love**

At last i became calm "sweetheart?" "Hm ... not now Medoh" "sweetheart it is i" "Acronix?" "Hey sweetheart" "Do i make you disappointed?" "No" Acronix looked up at Revali "Is she?" "She's OK"

"What was that?" "It was a lullaby" "For my sweetheart?" "Yes" "She _is_ actually adult" "Hm ... can you two stop discuss about me?" "Forgive me dear" "Sorry sweetheart" "Is it okay if i anyway can?" "Yes"

**After a while**

I woke up and opened my eyes

"Revali?" "Hey dear"

"Have i missed something?" "No you haven't missed anything everything is normal" I looked "Do you think _that_ is normal? This moment is so asinine" "I know dear"

"My friend ... Mipha ... Daruk ... Urbosa ..." "Don't worry dear ... They'll help her" "Revali" "Look at me" Revali looked closer "What is it that i see?" they fell and fell from my eyes "I see small tears"

"I have to stop her" "No dear" i tried to take a look "Dear what did i say?" i shook my head as a sign of his word "Exactly"

Mipha Daruk and Urbosa came to me and Revali

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense how'd everything go over there at the Spring of Power?" asked Daruk

I shook my head without answering on Daruk's question

"So you didn't feel anything? No strength at all? Tell us dear" "_sweetheart fight your power! you can do it!_" "No" "Listen to me darling ... You've done all you could ... Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help" i looked at them all and sighed "I actually _fought_ my power" "Excuse me what now?" asked Daruk "Yes you heared me"

"darling? You OK?" "Vasa?" "What?" "Vasa? 'What did you say?'" "darling? You OK?" "Yes i guess" "It's Vi'vivi anniversary for the hands of time" "Vi'vivi anniversary?" "3rd anniversary"

I suddenly heared a voice "My goddess!" it was Ghirahim who came with decided steps "Oh no here it comes" "What have i told you about going alone with Acronix to the Spring of Power without asking me for help?" i sighed without saying a single word for one second

"What a fool i am" "What did you say?!" i gasped as i looked away from Ghirahim "Come on ... Look at me" "It wasn't with my meaning ... i promise" "My goddess" "Yes?" "Do you have any idea how this makes me feel inside?" "Here it comes" "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" i breathed "Ah the sexiest phrase in the whole Zelda-series"

When Ghirahim heared _that_ word then the tone in his voice became calm "What was that word?" "Sexy" He saw my cute eyes "Oh no ... i recognize these eyes" "Yes" "I must go now" "See you later"

They all took a little look

Revali looked up at me as i felt tears ... Our eyes met for the first time "I feel sorry for you dear" "My love" "No no dear" "What?" "We are among others now but we _can_ talk about it but we have to talk private if you say these two words ... understood?" i nodded "Good"

"Revali" "Let me ask you dear" "Yes?" "What's so special with me? Why did you find me?" "I love archery" "So _that's_ why you've found me" "Yes"

I was on the way to collapse Revali catched me in his wings Acronix watched in shock "sweetheart! Say something!" "descendant? are you alright?" "Dear? You OK?" "I take it as a no"

"Close your eyes dear"

**I remember the songs from my past / the reveal about a female singer**

Zane came to us

Zane looked at Revali "She'll be okay she just remembers" "So she remembers? Is that so?" "Yes"

Zane took my hand

"descendant?"

**_Euphoria_**

**_I am somebody_**

**_Come out as a star_**

"She remembers but she remembers the songs from her past"

"Remember descendant"

_**Euphoria**_

_**I am somebody**_

_**Come out as a star**_

"Yes continue"

_**Euphoria**_

_**I am somebody**_

_**Come out as a star**_

"Remember"

**_Euphoria_**

**_I am somebody_**

**_Come out as a star_**

"Yes"

**Later**

I finaly woke up and opened my eyes

"Acronix? Revali? Zane?" "We're all here"

"Acronix?" "Hey sweetheart"

"Revali?" "Hey dear"

"Zane?" "Hey descendant"

"What happened?" "You remembered the songs from your past"

"_Euphoria_"

"_I am somebody_"

"_Come out as a star_"

I showed (only) Zane which songs it was

He discovered the first one

"Wait isn't she the one who won Eurovision Song Contest?" "Yes she represented my country and won in the final" Zane smiled "If you want to talk about your memories then you can come to me" i nodded pleased "Yes"

**Sheik gets her memories back**

But what remained was Sheik

I ran back

"_Smash ... Pirate Ship ... Dragon Roost Island_" "Sheik? Sheik?" "Dragon Roost Island ..." "Sheik!" "I ... I remember now" "You're back ... Do you remember me?" asked Urbosa "Yes Urbosa ... the Gerudo Champion and your Divine Beast is Vah Naboris" "My friend ... You're back" "I've helped the hero and now am i Hyrules warrior" "Yes you are Hyrules warrior my friend"

"Hm i'll show her" "Ganon! No!" he ran to Sheik and once again ... "Time ... punch!" "You can't be Hyrules best warrior ... i am Hyrules best warrior!" Sheik took both her kunai and Royal Guards Shield against Ganondorfs Swords of Darkness "Monster! Return to darkness!" "You think you can defeat me with such a puny strength?" "I have no time to listen to your pitiful chatter! I'll be your opponent today!" yelled Sheik "You said it my friend!" "Already done" said Mizusawa "Thank you" i said

"My friend do you remember who you are?" "I am Sheik i am the ninja that all the villains strikes"

**Now are you here so you know**

**Here's your devotion**

**You are the ninja that all the villains strikes**

**And i know that it's we who each other understand**

**Four Champions will bless you in the fight**

* * *

**The party / The celebration**

"Sheik! The party is ready to begin!" she heared a voice ... it was Machia "I'm coming Machia!" said Sheik ... Krux Seraph Blunck and Raggmunk was also there

"Dear friends i would like to thank you all for coming here to the party

I'd like to celebrate this 3rd anniversary for the hands of time!

Congratulations to Acronix Krux Blunck Raggmunk Machia and the Vermillion army!"

Sheik and Impa cheered "Hurray! hurray! hurray! hurray!"

**Instabook Part 2**

"The time is ours!" "Yes!"

"I need to take a photo come here sweetheart" "Instabook again?" "Yes of course" Acronix was ready "Say time blades" "time blades" Acronix informed his followers about the celebration "celebration ... for my ... Season ... and me myself"

**Sitting with Saori and talking about the upcoming Smash-game**

I sat beside Saori she had a cup with coffe and i had coffe in my Travel Mug Sheik sat on the other side Sheik had a cup with tea "Speaking of the upcoming Smash-game i hope that you will do Sheik's voice" "I will do the japanese voice for the character Anna from the Fire Emblem series" "You mean" "But don't give up ... i still have the HUT HUT HUT"

**Saori's 'true identity' (in the game world) (Private talk)**

Saori and i had a Private talk so that neither Sheik Mizusawa Fujimura Acronix or the others could hear what we were talking about

"sweetheart?" "My friend? Saori?" "Excuse us a few minutes" "Yes" "Take your time sweetheart"

"And why are you in the japanese version of Episode Ardyn? i mean come on ... this is not you Saori" "You've right this is not me" "And why? Why did you become this 'Aera Mirus Fleuret' character? first you're voicing a Sheikah warrior and now you became a oracle that was chosen by a villainous creature? Oh no Saori ... poor you" Saori felt tears "Saori? Saori? Saori?"

"Revali?" "Yes Sheik?" "Have you heared of Falco Lombardi from Star Fox?" "Wait isn't he in the Super Smash Bros-franchise?" "Yes"

"_This is in my opinion Saori ... i don't want to make you sad_"

I mumbled "Wow Saori you must've got _whole_ wrong character" "I feel sorry for Saori right now" said Sheik i looked and nodded to her "I'm not surprised that she has got Aera Mirus Fleuret instead of her true characters" "My friend ... listen to me" "Yes?" "This is not _our_ Saori who we know" "This is not _our_ Saori ... who we know" "You two have right"

Saori ran "This is not me!" she stood far away from me Sheik and the others

"Saori!" "No my friend! This is her private time and her private talk"

**Saori's flashback / Private time (Private talk) with Aera Mirus Fleuret**

It'd became evening Saori turned around and shouted "I'm not Aera!"

she could see Aera's spirit as well as the betrayal cutscene

"_Forgive me_

_I defied the will of the gods and revealed to Somnus you had been chosen to be king_

_I never dreamt he would tried to kill you_

_("But he did ... Somnus fooled everyone so he could usurp the throne"_

_"Everything that happened it's all his fault!")_

_No! Listen to me!_

_It's my fault I'm the one who ruined your future_

_This was divine retribution for my sins_

_("You have no sins to atone for!"_

_"Gods! Answer me! Why have you burdened us with this fate?!"_

_"Aera!"_

_"No! Aera please!")_

_In the name of the gods above fufill your calling Ardyn and punish me for my sins!_

_("Aera")_

_Kill me!"_

_"Please Ardyn ... you must live" _

_("I can't ... Not without you ..._")

**Saori meets Aera**

"_Saori Seto ... i've been waiting for you ..._" "Aera?" "_Yes_" "This 'false identity' thing it doesn't matter!" "_huh_?_ really_?"

**Saori's 'true self'**

"To defeat Aera you've to recognize your true self!" "Of course" Aera began to disappear ... Saori called "Anna! Luna! Severa! Come to me! restore my true self!" "_Nani_?!" "One of Lucina's alternate costumes huh?" Sheik nodded happily "Yes my friend"

With tears still in her eyes she said deep to Aera "Gomen nasai ..." i recognized Saori's excuse "Oh my GOTS!" "What is it?" "Sheik it's working! Saori begin to recognize 'her true self!' It's working!" "What? is _that_ Saori?" "She's remembering!" "Fire Emblem ... Hyrule Warriors ..." "Yes yes! Continue Saori! you can do it! Remember what characters you are in the game world!" "Anna ... Luna ... Serena ... Princess Zelda ... Sheik"

Saori could see the spirits of her true characters even though Sheik was alive "Anna ... Luna ... Serena ... Princess Zelda ... Sheik"

"I don't belong to the Final Fantasy XV franchise" "You belong to Fire Emblem and Hyrule Warriors" "Yes i belong there" "Remember Saori" "My 'true identity' is ... Anna ... Luna ... Serena ... Princess Zelda ... Sheik" "And your 'false identity' is" "Aera Mirus Fleuret" "What was that?" "It was flashbacks about my career as Aera" "terrible flashbacks of course" Saori nodded

"Saori? Is it really you?" "Yes ... don't worry ... i'll get over it soon" "You're our oracle" "Yes but ... i'm not Aera!" "Breathe Saori breathe" "I must've got_ whole_ wrong character just like you said" i nodded

I looked up "Saori? Is it you?" she smiled "I don't know _if_ i can pronounce it but ... Daijobu desu ka? Are you alright?" "Don't worry my friend ... Daijobu ... I'm okay" said Saori "You're yourself again" "Yes ... i know where i belong"

Saori was pleased and looked up at the sky "You recognize yourself huh?" asked Anna "Yes i do ... this is me" "You're doing our voices" said Luna "Yes ... that's true" "You belong to us ... and Hyrule Warriors" said Serena "Yes" "You may have voiced a oracle ... but you belong to us" said Zelda "You belong to your true games" said Sheik "The japanese version of the Fire Emblem franchise and the Hyrule Warriors franchise"

Sheik drank a little bit of her tea and ran happily to Saori "my Hyrule Warriors voice actress! you're back!" "What can't she do for her biggest Hyrule Warriors fan?" Saori giggled "I'm finally myself again ... i know now that i belong in the Fire Emblem and Hyrule Warriors franchise and i know that i don't belong in Episode Ardyn" Sheik and i cheered

Fortunatly Saori did recognized her true self ... she began to dance "Conquest (Ablaze)?" "Saori?" she began to sing

**I'll join the fray**

**In the upcoming Smash game**

**I'll join the fray**

**Ganon will pay**

**I will soon fight**

**And i will shine as the light**

**I will soon fight**

**I'll shine so bright**

**Stand in the spotlight**

**I'm going to fight**

**I will do Anna's japanese voice**

**It feels so right**

"Wait ... that phrase ... _Ganon will pay_ ... that can only mean ..." "It refers to Ganon and his Hyrule Warriors voice actor" "Why didn't you tell me about it my friend?!" "Are you excited my friend?" "Oh my GOTS yes i'm so excited"

Acronix found my time blade "I'll miss my time blade" "But you have your sword" said Sheik "I know but ..." "sweetheart" "Yes?" "One last kiss?" "Yes" Krux wasn't enjoying this moment at all "I think i need to vomit ..." "Do you need to?" Seraph asked as Krux nodded "Oh no Krux i'll be back" Seraph ran "Krux? really? What the Sheikah?" she found a bucket "Thanks" "Out with it"

i sighed "I've betrayed you all" "Oh come on you haven't betrayed us" said Raggmunk "I ... i can't" "We know" said Blunck

"Sheik" "Yes Kai?" "Even though we are on vacation you will always have us and you're the reason why she's watching our show and you'll still be the reason" i saw Zane "Oh my GOTS" "What is it my friend?" "His funny switch" "_send me a kiss by wire_" "oh descendant ... really?" Mr. E laughed "Even though we are from different worlds we are still a family" "You have to return" "descendant ... don't worry ... Mr. E and i will always be with you" i smiled and nodded "We'll miss you" "Aw Zane ... that was so cute said ..."

Ganondorf suddenly heard a song "You gotta be kidding with me" "_I am somebody_" "Oh my GOTS" "Pink Pistols?" "Yes" "Is it your memories again?" i nodded "And Ganon" "Yes?" "Don't even think about to capture her again" "I will capture her"

i sighed "Mr. E?" "He wants to have a hug" "Do you want a hug?" Mr. E nodded "Remember ... he has feelings" "Come here" i saw his tears "The trap ... has been set" "I know"

**Acronix's big novelty / My reaction**

"sweetheart" "Yes?" "My voice actor will return in Season eleven" "What?! Are you kidding with me?!" "No i'm not joking with you sweetheart" my reaction was surprising "My friend you haven't heard?" "I did actually" "Oh my GOTS" i drank my Coca Cola "Are you happy sweetheart?" "I'm so excited" i said "I see it on you"

"You'll miss our Season huh?" asked Nya "Yes Nya ... i'll miss it" "You'll miss us all" "Maya?" she nodded "This is not a joke my friend" "Sheik ... i" "I know" "You remember our episode huh?" "The christmas episode ... Pause and effect" "Christmas ham?" said Sheik "Oh my goddess every time i see that episode then i want to have ... christmas ham" "You must be kidding" said Ray "No i'm not joking" "I have some ... here sweetheart" said Acronix "In the middle of the summer?" asked Ray "Yes" i said

"Mm the taste ..." "sweetheart i have an idea" "Yes?" "save it for later ... i have some more" "That scene tho" "_Yeah about that ... we lied_" "That is so ..." i laughed "My humor" Acronix guessed "Yes"

"We will not return in the show" said Krux "What did you say?!" asked Seraph "I don't care!" "sweetheart ... look away" suddenly i got tears in my eyes as i heard Acronix's voice "_memorize sweetheart_" "The time blades ... everything ... all the episodes ..."

**It just feels so wrong**

**Will my summer ever become whole?**

**spinning out in color**

**spinning out in color**

**spinning out of trouble**

**spinning out in color**

"memorize" "Hm ..." "My friend!" "Don't worry Sheik" "episode 65 ... the hatching ... everything" i thought back to episode 70 at the part when Wu slowed down time on Acronix "_What've you done?! what happens if he can not breathe?_" I heared Acronix cough when i memorized "sweetheart! Oh no ..." i catched him in my arms and felt tears as i sang

**(stay) ****with me**

**(stay) ****with me**

**The time is ours**

**The time is ours**

**i look at you my sweetheart**

**i am here for you my dear now so is it you and i**

**you will leave me my dear Master of Time**

**but why now? why shall you leave me? will i see you again?**

**sweetheart do you come back again?**

**no i don't want you to leave me yet**

**please Acronix stay with me for this is not okay**

**why do you leave me when it will be 3rd anniversary?**

**i will miss you my sweetheart for this is not okay**

**please stay with me**

**As said**

**Now i'm going in an calm pace**

**sweetheart what shall happen? ****just ****let it go**

**for this is not okay**

**please stay with me**

**shall (the time blades) be taked away?**

**Two Episodes?! that is short**

**so all summer i'll just sit and look away?**

**Fight fire with time it's the best of everything**

**And your humor**

**control time control everything**

**The technology never ends for us today**

**We're obsessed by it both you and i**

**I do not have _time_ for this **

**Your dear jug feel "What?!"**

**Why do you leave me when it will be 3rd anniversary?**

**i will miss you my sweetheart for this is not okay**

**Please stay with me**

**As said**

**Now i'm going in an calm pace**

**sweetheart what shall happen? just let it go**

**for this is not okay **

**please stay with me**

**You can't leave me**

**(It is you who's important)**

**Acronix i love you**

**(Your dear jug is stressed here now)**

**please stay with me**

**please stay with me**

**The time is ours**

**The time is ours**

**stay with me**

**stay with me**

**i love you**

**stay with me**

**Why do you leave me when it will be 3rd anniversary?**

**i will miss you my sweetheart for this is not okay**

**please stay with me**

**As said**

**Pause (time blade) stop! **

**and i'm going in an calm pace**

**sweetheart what shall happen? just let it go**

**for this is not okay (no no)**

**i will miss you my sweetheart for this is not okay**

**please stay with me**

**As said**

**Now i'm going in an calm pace**

**sweetheart what shall happen? just let it go**

**for this is not okay**

**please stay with me**

"My ... dear ... jug" "Acronix?" i looked at Wu "Is he?" "He's gone" "No ... sweetheart?" "That was a wonderful lyrics" "Thank you" "can't breathe" "calm sweetheart ... the help is on the way"

**Mipha's Lament**

"Maybe i can heal him" Sheik stopped her "No Mipha this is a important moment both for me and my friend"

"But i" "No"

She sighed as she looked at Sheik and sang

**I can always heal wounds**

**But i guess i've to let it go**

**I know and i hear your words**

**This is the worst moment on this earth**

**No healing? nothing more**

**I wish i could be adored**

**I have to heal or do i have to wait? (hm hm)**

**Till if he becomes better?**

**Or can't i do this at all?**

**You've done your first quest of the days**

**You have my power Mipha's Grace**

she felt tears "Mipha i'm here" "Thank you"

**I will soon see you in the hands of time**

**hearts spinning awhile**

**I will sit and have hearts in my eyes**

**it's not a better time right now**

**The time is ours**

**We'll see**

**And our life is technology**

**We love it and we can't let it go**

**it's not a better time right now**

**The time is ours**

"My friend?" "He's" "I know" "The help is on the way sweetheart" "An ambulance?" "Yes" "I'm losing my ... breath" "of the wild" "Oh ... dang my friend" "What?"

"There you got me" "High-five" "*HA*" "*HA*"

I took Acronix's hand he felt happiness "You're taking my hand" "Yes ... calm sweetheart ... i'm here" whispered i "I feel your pain my friend" "Sheik ... i don't know what i shall do" Sheik looked "The ambulance is here now" "the time blades" i said "I'll keep an eye on them" said Sheik

Zane came he hugged me "Good luck descendant ..." "Thank you" "Take good care of Acronix" "I will take good care of him" "sweetheart ... we have to go ..." "Yes"

**In the ambulance**

I had still tears in my eyes "sweetheart? ... are you there? ... sweetheart?" Acronix slept and after a while we had finaly arrived at the hospital in Ninjago

**At the hospital**

We had got a own room "Are we here?" asked Acronix "Yes we're here" answered i Acronix coughed again "sweetheart" "My dear jug" "Yes?" "I don't feel so good" "What's the cause?" "He slowed down time ... on me" "I know but ... what's the cause to it? ... a time acceleration ... a age acceleration a Time Punch ..." "I don't know"

**Saori encounters Sheik**

"Sheik! Do you know where your friend is?" "She's at the hospital" "Arrive there before me" "Alright" Sheik nodded

"We've to hurry" "Ghirahim?" "Let's go Sheik"

"Vah Medoh's trip is now ready!" "Revali?" asked Sheik "Come on Sheik let's go" Sheik used Revali's Gale to get up to Vah Medoh "Wait what? Sheik? can you?" "Yes" "I'll go on my own" said Ghirahim

**Can i ever decide?**

**Can i ever decide?**

**How dare she?**

**My goddess is waiting for me**

**Her hot sexy and fabulous **

**Demon lord that's me**

**It is just me who she's searching**

**Even though i am just trying**

**To see her smile**

**I will hug her when i arrive**

**I go alone by myself**

**(Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!)**

I saw Ghirahim "Why didn't you go with my friend?" "She's already done her choice"

**You can trust me now**

**I am with you**

**Look me in my cute eyes and see me smile**

**I wait for the hug**

**You can decide**

**I'll fill your heart with rainbows **

**Till you arrive**

**I'll win always in the fights this is my celebration**

**(We two will always defeat my master's incarnation)**

**Ganon he is born anew in a cycle with no end**

**We will take our swords and kick some ass**

**(We will take our swords and kick some ass)**

**This is his end and our fate**

**(We'll defeat my master's hate)**

**He'll be like "No! My hate is gone!"**

**And then he wonders to himself "What is going on?"**

**(And then he wonders to himself "What is going on?")**

**Back at the hospital**

"sweetheart ... don't leave me" "The time ... is yours now" "No ... first you're lost in time ... and now ... this" "You can ... be by yourself" "how can i control time?" "control ... everything" "Can i pick up something to you?" "Water" i walked to pick up some water to him "Here" then i helped him up carefuly and took his hand he drank the water i took the glass and began to put it back on the table

i helped him back "Better?" "a little" i nodded "Why are you sad sweetheart?" "It's you ..." "Is it me?" "Yes" "It ... ends ... now" "No ... it can't end now ... no ... no ..."

**Revali's arrival**

"My ... dear ... jug ..." i looked up and saw Revali and looked back at Acronix "hush ... you can rest ... i've a visitor"

"Hey dear" "Hey Revali" "Why are you sad?" "My sweetheart ... he's ill" "That's not a good sign" he took a look at Acronix who could hear us even though he slept "Is this? one of the fallen elemental masters from the hands of time?" "Yes" i whispered "Okay then i understand"

"This is so ... you know" "I know dear"

Revali attracted with his wings "Come here"

**Do not be sad i'm here**

**You do not need to have fear**

**You can always precipied an tear**

**I'm here don't be sad my dear**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**Space Armada my dear**

**Hands off my prey! I will join the fray**

**I'll assist you every day**

**Do not be sad i'm here**

**You can precipied an tear**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**Hands off my prey! I will join the fray**

**Space Armada**

**Revali's novelty**

"Revali?" "Yes dear?" "Are you going to?" "Yes" the tears were on the way "Come on ... let me see" the tear came Revali gave a sign "Wait" he wiped my tear "Thanks" "What did you ask dear?" "Are you going to?" "I shall help you" "Oh no ... are you going to become an Assist trophy?" "Yes"

**So you will assist me?**

**But are you planning a fight?**

**Is it team or opponents?**

**Answer me Revali**

**(Listen dear**

**I'm planning a fight**

**You will fight in team)**

**Is this what i think it is?**

**But do i have wrong or right?**

**(You will fight with Falco**

**You two against Fox and Link)**

**This will become an excited fight**

**You will assist us in the fights**

**(I'll join the fray)**

"Falco and i against Fox and Link?" "Yes" "Who needs these _heroes_ when i've an arrogant bird as my teammate?" "You and Falco will definatly win" "So you know him" "Sheik have told me about him"

"When did she tell you about him?" "I've recorded everything" "Don't tell me that it was when" "You sat with Saori and talked with her"

"_And why? Why are you in the japanese version of Episode Ardyn? i mean come on ... this is not you Saori_" "_You've right this is not me_"

"_Revali?_" "_Yes Sheik?_" "_Have you heared of Falco Lombardi from Star Fox?_" "_Wait isn't he in the Super Smash Bros-franchise?_" "_Yes_"

"Impressed?" "Yes it's" "Impressive i know" "I like him"

"And we've the same personality" "really?" "Yes dear"

"Oh you must pardon me i forgot you have no way of making it up to Armada on your own!" "Personally i prefer the air" "You're off your game Link" "Hands off my prey!" "Had enough already?"

"Star Zelda" "There you got me"

Acronix looked up and saw Revali "Who ... are you?" "My name is Revali" "Who's outside the window?" "That is my divine beast" "Name?" "Her name is Vah Medoh" "The name ... comes from?" "Medli a young Rito girl who lives on Dragon Roost Island" "Rito? The bird people?" "Yes"

"Wait Revali" "What?" "You have a point there" "Really?" "Yes because Medoh's name does actually come from Medli but" I searched it up and showed Revali "It's from Medli's Japanese name? What?" "It sounds similar now or what?" "Yes"

"sweetheart why do you sound weak in your voice?" "You know what it is ..."

**Urbosa's arrival**

"Vasaaq darling" "Hey Urbosa"

she sat down beside me "Sav'saaba darling" "Sav'saaba"

i walked to the window and sighed "darling?" "It's been three years since the reunion ... but since then i haven't met him" "Your friend?" i nodded "We'll never meet again if he's gonna travel around and come back to my country and travel around again ... But if Zelda has right ... then i trust her"

"And?" "I don't want to _destroy_ his private life but this is an important meeting" "I understand darling" i looked troghout the window "This has to be solved ... fast ..."

We walked back

Acronix looked up and saw Urbosa "Who ... are you?" "My name is Urbosa" "The Gerudo champion?" "Yes" "Urbosa" "Yes darling" "You're so hot" "Oh Sarqso for the compliment" "You're welcome" "The Gerudo tribe has _hot_ womens according to you" "Yes" "Acronix is a brave voe" "Voe?" "Let me explain to you Acronix" "Yes?" "Voe means man in Gerudo language" "Vai?" "Vai means woman"

**I am so _hot_ as you see**

**It is only we**

**You and i**

**(I see a tear)**

**(I see a tear)**

**Do not worry**

**My adult Vehvi**

**I am here for you**

**I see out through the window**

**Sav'saaba**

**You're actually a good Vai**

**A very good Vai**

**You don't need to cry**

"Was that?" "Yes darling"

"Translation ... please"

**I am so _hot_ as you see**

**It is only we **

**You and i**

**(I see a tear)**

**(I see a tear)**

**Do not worry**

**My adult child**

**I am here for you**

**I see out through the window**

**Good evening**

**You're actually a good woman**

**A very good woman**

**You don't need to cry**

"Thank you ... Urbosa" "You're welcome"

**A curse is coming**

"Oh no" "What is it dear?" "No no no no no no no ..."

my heart began to bleed "Acronix?" i asked in a whisper "No! Is this?" it was something that had came to me ... something bad "A curse?" i had to figure out who had caused this curse on me "Acronix?" it was only one person who had suffered me by this curse it was _she_ who had done it ... this woman was actually no one other than Hylia herself

**My meeting with Hylia**

I looked throughout the door and saw her she was talking with some nurses in Ninjago who trained her to become a nurse Hylia had many other patients before Acronix

**I see you Hylia**

**Why are you an nurse?**

**Why am i suffered?**

**How can i break this curse?**

**Where's the statue?**

**Is it you? or someone else?**

**Don't do to this to me**

**You shall grant the power i seek**

"_Please Hylia i don't want you to have a decided attitude_"

i walked out to not distract Hylia but talk with her

she felt my hand that knocked on her shoulder "Hylia?" "Hey"

she turned around and looked down at me as i felt tears "What is it?" "Hylia _you_ have suffered me with this curse ... my heart is bleeding and how dare you do this to me?" "We can talk about it later i've other patients that's waiting for me" "Alright fine ... i go back then"

I walked back to Revali "Dear? What's the matter?" "My heart is bleeding" "Dear ... look who's here" "Hey" "Saki?" "I'll fix your heart" "how will it be with me?" "You can rest sweetheart" "Good luck" "Thanks" "I'll keep an eye on him" "Thank you" "You're welcome darling" "Good luck Urbosa" "Sarqso" "Sarqso?" "Thank you"

Revali and i walked with Saki "I've began to become a trained X-ray nurse" "I don't think Teba would become happy about this" "He swore yesterday"

"Hey Saki you haven't heared?"

"My husband is swearing

That's what everyone have heared"

then he came he hummed to himself

"Don't you know about the word?"

"Well Teba's gonna tell you about the word ... he says" "Dammit!"

"There it came" "Teba?" "Hey Revali"

Teba looked his wife in the eyes "What have you become Saki?!" "A trained X-ray nurse" "A trained X-ray nurse?! I'm ... so glad for your sake Saki" "Thank you Teba" "You're welcome"

**Teba's wish**

Teba sighed "Teba? You OK?" "I miss my sweetie" "Has she became?" "No and i can't let him eat her" "But Teba" Saki began to say "Saki i know and even though we have Tulin then i anyway wish to have her as my own ... even though she's from another era ... i see her as my daughter"

"Let's go dear" "Yes"

**A surprising visit**

In the waiting room Revali looked troughout the window

He saw a plane "Look behind you" the voice called on Revali "Dear" "huh? what?" "Look who's here" i looked up as he waved with his wing "_Hello_" "Who is it?" "_Personally i prefer the air_" "Falco?" "Hey my friend" "Hey"

Falco looked at me as i smiled "Why did you come here?" "I thought that Revali could've me as company" "And i?" "Yes and you too" "Tell me more" "I fled from Fox" "He's asinine" "Hey!"

I took my sword Falco stopped me "No" "huh?" "Put your sword away now it's not the time" "But Falco" "I'm not mad i'm just having a decided tone in my voice do you understand?" "I understand" "Good"

"Revali if you ever say that again" "He's asinine" "Hey!" "Now it's not the time and he doesn't mean that _i_ am asinine" "What?" "I recently mentioned his name" "Fox?" "He's asinine" "Yes"

"He can only say it when i am nearby" "I understand"

He whispered the words in Revali's ear "You're off your game Fox!" "That was close" "Revali? You OK?" "Yes"

"How are you?" "Now i'm calm thank you Falco" "No problem"

Saki came "Let me get your heart fixed" we walked to the room where she had everything ready

**My transformation / Reunion with old friends**

Suddenly i saw someone this "creature" is unfamiliar to me but transforming myself to one of my ancient identities was the only thing that could help at this moment

"Hello"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" "With my blond hair and my red Ninja outfit? No i don't recognize you" "Look in the mirror" "Okay?"

i looked and saw myself in my light blue Ninja outfit "Who am i?" "You're an old friend of mine" "What is this?" "It is an image of you" "Where do i come from?" "You're coming from an island" "Do i have friends?" "One of your friends is a galactic princess with many star children"

"This means that i'm ... an ancient" "Yes"

"I transform into ..." "Annarosie"

i fell in his arms "Sonic?" "Hey" "I'm so excited" "To see me in real life?" "Yes" "I see it" i was on the way to fade but Sonic "saved" me during the first second "Thanks" "No problem" "What a reunion" "Shadow?" "Annarosie are you excited?" "Yes"

**My meeting with Scar / _When i led the guard_**

i suddenly layed on the examining bed and heared some words call me "_Fatshe Leso Lea Halalela_" "Was that Shadowland or was it my home page's signature melody Lea Halalela?" "That was _Lea Halalela_ and it's just me darling" "Scar?" "How is it?" "My heart is bleeding" "Acronix?" i nodded

Scar sang to me

**When i was the lion guard's fiercest**

**I took most patrols on my own**

**So when i met this strange lion**

**I had no fear of being alone**

**He said he had wisdom and power**

**And the most powerful should be king**

**With the help from me and my roar**

**He and i could rule everything**

**I found his idea intriguing**

**Though the most powerful lion was me**

**But the strange lion was scheming**

**And had a friend i didn't see**

**That's how i got my scar**

**When i led the guard**

**The lion would cure the snake's venom**

**As long as i did what he said**

**But i lost control and enraged!**

**I roared and destroyed them instead**

**I excpected to be praised near and far**

**For stopping that treacherous thing**

**But Mufasa just nicknamed me "Scar****"**

**Then i knew that he shouldn't be king**

**That's when i became Scaaar**

**When i led the guard**

**My first plot for vengeance**

**Was spoiled when i lost the roar**

**My second plan later succeeded**

**Mufasa was king no more**

**If it weren't for that miserble Simba**

**I have ruled Pride Rock to this day**

**But then came an oath**

**My role has now become replaced**

**That's why i still am Scaaar**

**From when i led the guard**

**Oh oh That's why i still am Scaaar**

**And why i destroyed the guard**

"Wonderful" "Thanks"

**And "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**Our cubs shall be our light**

**Oh oh And "I'll love Scar tonight"**

**For my family i'll fight**

"That was wonderful" "I knew you would love it"

**A recreated home page**

"Did you say your home page's signature melody?" "Yes" "What is the home page called? Tell me" I whispered the home page's name in Scar's ear "What?! Scaranna?!" "If you take Scar X Anna what will it be then?" "Scaranna" "Exactly"

I told the news to him "My old home page with the same name was ereased but now i've recreated it again" "With the same name?" "Yes" "Tell me more" "My home page (2019) celebrates 13th anniversary (old as new) i'm so proud" "How did your home page look?" "It was blue sky and green ground" "Then i know"

**The home page is recreated**

**In memoriam**

**It's anniversary? **

**It's impossible**

**Scaranna is back again**

I spended some time with Scar while i was waiting for Saki "Will i see you again?" "Of course darling" "I" "No! not that again" "I would have recreated the home page _before_ his death when i had the chance" "Yes" he looked me in the eyes "Take care of our cubs" "I will take care of them darling"

**Saki's arrival**

Saki came after a while "I need him" "huh?" Revali heared my words "Where are you going Revali?" "I'll be back Falco!"

"I need my ... Assist-trophy"

He arrived "What did i hear?" "The best words"

"This moment is so ... you know" "I know dear"

I sighed "Can i say it now?" "Yes" "My love"

He sat down on a chair "I'm here dear" Saki fixed my heart i groaned and felt pain "I know dear i know that it hurts" "I can't hold me anymore!" "Come on dear" "No no no no no no no no no" "Come on"

**A strange feeling / Plan for pregnancy / engagement**

I groaned "Come on dear" "Hng ..." "Come on" "It feels like i'm pregnant ... I'm too adult to give birth ..." "No plan for pregnancy?" "No" "We'll see dear ... One day it happens" Revali showed me something "Look here" "An engagement ring?" "Dear we're engaged" "Where did you find it?" "At home" "Rito Village?" "Yes"

"You mean that i'm living in" "The Tabantha region"

Saki became surprised "What do i hear?" "She and i are engaged" "Congratulations"

Saki looked at me "Are you on the way to give birth?" "It feels so" "Congratulations" "I'm too adult to give birth to children" "One day dear one day" "Seriously?" "Yes ... Mrs. Chiplock" "What did you call me Revali? Say it again" "Mrs. Chiplock" "As an reference to" "My english voice actor" i blushed "I actually love the nickname"

"If i ever give birth to children then i want to do it" "With me?" "Yes my love ..." "Dear?" "This moment is so ... you know" "asinine" "No no no no no no no no no" "Come on"

**A friend's voice / Sheik's blessings**

I heared my friend's voice as i breathed fast "_Turn your fear into strength my friend_" "Sheik?" "We will bless her in the fight" "I can ... hear her ... in some way" "How can you hear her?" "I don't know" "The blessings is close" "the divine beasts strike" "Yes dear"

"What is it dear?" "I want to see her"

I heared my friend's voice again as i hummed to myself

"_Turn your fear into strength my friend_"

_**I turn my fear into strength**_

_**Sup i'll see you my dear friend**_

_**I turn my fear into strength**_

_**Sup i'll see you my dear friend**_

_**I turn my fear into strength**_

_**Sup i'll see you my dear friend**_

_**I turn my fear into strength**_

_**Sup i'll see you my dear friend**_

**My saftey**

"Here" "huh?" "Hold in my wing" i sat my hand on his wing he began to pat on my hand "Better?" "Yes" "You'll become fine don't worry dear"

**Don't be afraid ... i'm here**

**You can precipied an tear**

**Dear i am here ****can i see an tear?**

**If so i'll give a sign**

**I have my Gale you have your strength**

**Dear i am here for you**

**Don't be afraid now am i your aid**

**Let me see an little tear**

**Don't be afraid ... i'm here**

**You can precipied an tear**

**Dear believe me**

**I am here for you**

**You are safe now with me**

**I am here**

**(Don't be afraid)**

"Revali" "Don't be afraid ... I'm here dear" "I can't hold me!" "I know dear i know that it hurts" "Oh my GOTS!" "I'm with you all the time" I breathed fast "Breathe slowly" "This is so ... asinine" "I know dear"

"This has to be a dream" "stay calm dear" i felt the little tear "Here comes the tear" the tear fell "Wait" he gave a sign again and wiped my tear "Revali" "Yes dear?" "I'm afraid" "I'm here dear"

"Revali ... i can't ..." "hush ... stay calm dear"

"I" "hush"

**Think about the future**

**For the upcoming Smash-game**

**In the battles you shall shine clear**

**I'm here don't be afraid dear**

**I have my Gale you have your strength**

**I'm with you all the time**

**I am still here**

**You can rest your eyes**

**For a minute**

**Don't be afraid ... i'm here**

**You can precipied an tear**

**I'll always comfort you**

**Now it is very near**

**You'll shine clear**

**(In the battles)**

**A calm moment**

At last i became calm Revali heared me breathe slowly "I hear you dear" "My third debut" "Did you say your _third_ debut?" "In Smash? Yes"

Revali saw something "Dear what is this? Tell me" "It's a book with ... Sheikah text ... there's also translations ... you can take a look if you want" Revali took a look "Hm interesting" He began to read but when he continued to read he began to hear my voice in his head

"I have began _to teach me a new language_

_This language is known as the Sheikah language_

_It might be difficult for my people in real life to read the Sheikah language but for me is it easy_

_My relationship is Single_

_I am for the mostly quiet and i'm not talking so much_

_What is the matter with me?_

_I'm often confused_

_My life has changed now_

_Every day i want to fight_

_It's like i don't exist in real life_

_But when it comes to those who i love then i'm calm_

_My first and most love is Scar_

_My second love is Acronix_

_And my third love is Revali_

_I've to come up with a name for us ... but what name do he prefer for us if we take him X me? I've to think_"

He went back to me "dear?" "Yes?" "Do you have to think?" "Yes ... if we take Revali X Anna what name do you prefer for us?" "RevAnna" i smiled "Seriously?" "Good name huh?" "Yes"

"But speaking of language" "Are you wondering about Medoh?" "Yes" "I've taught her the sign language"

**A warrior comes**

**to Divine Beast Vah Medoh**

**Green eyes that is what i see**

**I see Revali**

"Was that?" "A verse from my Swedish cover-version of your theme" "Oh that was sweet done of you dear" "Revali" "stay calm dear i'm with you all the time" i breathed fast again he gave a sign "Breathe slowly dear"

I still breathed fast "Tell me more about the Sheikah language dear" "I've ... oh it hurts ... I've began to study the Sheikah language myself" "I am so curious"

"I still think about him ... Will we both still be alive? Or ... Will we both die?" "He and you?" "Yes"

**Sheik's call**

suddenly i got a call ... Revali held in my Sheikah Slate "Hello?" "_My friend it is i_" i smiled "Hey Sheik" "_How does it go_?" "My heart is bleeding" "_Oh no my friend that's not good news_" "Sheik?" "_We'll arrive in a few minutes_" "I'll see you again Sheik" "_I'll see you again my friend_"

"Well what did she say?" "She will arrive in a few minutes"

"Here comes the syringe needle" "I'm difficult ... stung if you didn't knew that" "Oh but now i know" "Hold in my wing" "It's done soon" "This will hurt" "I know dear" Saki began to sting me and held in the needle "Oh no" "Look at me dear" "Look at Revali while i hold in the needle" "Look at me here's the safety dear"

Saki stack me as some tears began to fall from my eyes "AH! Revali!" "I'm here dear stay calm" "Revali help me!" "stay calm" "Now it's done" "Dear?"

"How can i be such a ... fool? ..."

This was my last words before i fell asleep because of the needle

Zane and the others saw me "descendant?! are you alright?!" "Talk to us!"

"Zane?" "hush ... hush ... quiet dear"

"Revali!" "Hey Zane" "Is she alright?!" Revali took a little look "She's recovering herself" "Thanks"

I felt Revali's wing pat me on my cheek "Revali" "Yes dear?" "I guess i deserve *yawns* i guess i deserve some sleep" "That sounds like a good idea dear" "I'm tired" "Yes close your eyes dear" Revali and Saki was still with me even though i slept

_**Don't be afraid ... i'm here**_

_**Dear you do not need to fear**_

_**Now you have to recover yourself**_

_**I am here by your side**_

_**Do not have fear ... Revali is here**_

_**Dear i am here for you**_

_**stay calm dear i am here**_

_**Do not have fear ... Revali is here**_

_**I am here for you**_

_**You do not feel well**_

_**Recover yourself**_

_**Dear you will become fine**_

_**This moment is "asinine"**_

_**Dear believe me**_

_**I am here for you**_

_**Now it is very near**_

_**You'll shine clear**_

_**Do not have fear ... Revali is here**_

_**Dear i am here for you**_

_**I'll assist you**_

_**Dream during these nights**_

_**Everything will soon be fine**_

_**You will fight with Falco**_

_**You two against Fox and Link**_

_**Personally i prefer the air**_

_**Now it is very near**_

_**You'll shine clear**_

_**(I'll assist you)**_

**Meanwhile**

"sweetheart!" "How are you Acronix?" "Urbosa ... I'm not okay" Urbosa began to teach Acronix some more words in the Gerudo language

**Back at Sakis room**

"Dear? Are you awake?" "*cough cough cough*" "Oh _something_ came there at least"

"Saki?" "Yes Revali?" "What was that needle?" "painkiller"

Revali looked down at me "I see you dear" he heared me breathe "Dear you are suffered ... guess i was right about how lucky you would be ... I hope this luck holds out dear ... for everyone's sake"

I sat up Revali thought about my words "_I am for the mostly quiet and i'm not talking so much_"

Revali could neither hear me breathe or groan or speak he could only hear me cry "I've never heared you cry dear this is the first time"

I was still there "dear? Can you try to look at me? I only want to see so that you're with" i looked up at him "Hey" i waved to Revali "Dear how are you?" i shook my head "Do you need comfort?" i nodded without answering on Revali's question

"Dear? You OK?" i shook my head "Was that a no?" i nodded "Come here" i tilted myself against him "Careful!" he catched me in his wings "I have you" i hugged him as he saw my tears fall from my eyes "hush ... i know dear i know that it hurts"

"Dear? Can you talk to me? You can at least try" "Reva...li?" "Hey dear"

I rested my voice for a while

"Dear do you have a name?" i nodded

I took my Sheikah Slate and wrote down my name in the Sheikah language and gave it to Revali "Anna? Your name is Anna?" i nodded

Revali thought a little while "Anna? Can you whisper something? Try" "I love you"

The tears fell "Anna? Dear?" i gave two signs which was easy for Revali to understand "What is it? huh?" "Rito Village" i said in sign language "Do you want to travel home?" i nodded

Revali attracted with his wings "Come here Anna come here"

I couldn't see it first but i understood that Revali attracted "Here i am"

Revali hugged me "hush ... Revali is here ... Revali is here" "You're a good comfort" "Thank you"

Revali saw my tears as he sang

**Do not be sad i'm here**

**Dear you don't need to have fear**

**Do not have fear ... Revali is here**

**Come here don't be sad my dear**

**Don't be afraid ... i am your safety**

**Dear i am here for you**

**Look at me dear**

**Now it is near**

**Dear you do not need to fear**

**We can see the future**

**For the upcoming Smash-game**

**Dear believe me**

**I am here for you**

**The tears can fall**

**We'll see them all**

**(In the battles)**

After these seconds i could finaly speak again but this time my voice was hoarse "I ... i knew that i coudn't make it" "You've been brave" "Listen to what Saki says" "I know ... but i ... but i ..." "hush ..."

**Don't worry dear i'm here**

**You do not need to have fear**

**I am your aid do not be afraid**

**I'm here don't be afraid dear**

**You can always precipied an tear**

**Space Armada my dear**

**I'll assist you **

**Dream during these nights**

**Everything will soon be fine**

**You will fight with Falco**

**You two against Fox and Link**

**Personally i prefer the air**

**Now it is very near**

**You'll shine clear**

**(In the battles)**

"I fear i've done far too much" "Saki?" "Yes sweetie?" "Would you ever hurt me?" "No i would never hurt you sweetie"

Saki looked at me "Where did that come from?" "I was just asking"

"It's painful" "Even though the needle was painkiller?" i nodded "I know dear i know that it hurts"

"I need something that can make me feel better" "I know dear"

"That needle was so ..." "asinine ... i know dear"

"Dear? You OK?" "I'm not okay Revali" "I see that you don't feel well" "I want to travel home"

We walked back to Falco who was in the waiting room "How did it go?" "I" "It went well even though it was difficult for her to be still"

Falco came to me "How is it my friend?" "I'm not okay"

"Revali ... i ..." "hush ... it's over" "I guess i don't deserve a reward" "You do actually deserve a reward" "What?" "Look" "Is that?" "Yes dear" "The black drink with bubbles ..." "I know how much you like it" "Thanks Falco" "No problem" "Dear?" "Here's a straw"

"Some healing?" i nodded and took a sip

I sighed "I will fight against them _alone_ in the first battles it's so asinine that you are unlockable" "I mean ... it's just asinine" "Mhm" "But you have me dear" "Like i said ... The arrogance has just begun"

"I can see it ... Revali assists me to defeat the heroes" "It will be thanks to me that you'll win until Falco joins the battle" "Yes"

"But what's most important now is ..." "Acronix!"

**My reunion with Acronix **

I was back in our room in one minute "huh? ... my ... dear ... jug?" "I'm here Acronix"

**Sheik's and Ghirahim's arrival**

"_We're coming my friend_" Sheik and Ghirahim arrived "Acronix? sweetheart?" "My friend?" "My goddess?" "Is he?" i looked at Acronix "Hylia is coming here to help" "How long will it take?" "Not so long" "She must arrive fast" Ghirahim nodded "My sweetheart ... Acronix" "She's here now" said Ghirahim "Hey" i heared her voice

Hylia who was now a trained nurse looked carefuly at Acronix "Hm ..." "How bad is it?" "He's seriously ill" "Oh no ... you mean that ... he will ..." "Maybe"

We listened to Sheikah Tower which is also my "theme"

_**(speak to me)**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**(stay) with me i am here by your side**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**I'm with you but are you still alive?**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**I'm with you i am here by your side**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**(speak to me)**_

_**(stay) with me but are you still alive?**_

I held Acronix's left arm for one second many Sheikah-tears fell the first tear gave Acronix's BorgWatch mobile data "Hylia ..." "No ... you have to leave him" she heared me whisper "Never! He must ... stay with me! enough with it!" Hylia shook her head

i looked at a sleeping Acronix and whispered "Stay with me ... The time is ours" "Here" "the time blade" "The yellow one" i took the time blade and began to put in a little of its energy into my Triforce "This is the only way that i can save him"

then he suddenly felt my hand "sweetheart ... wake up" he opened his eyes "Why on this day?" "I don't know sweetheart" "You must understand" "You heared me Hylia! i need him! enough with it!"

**Saori arrives**

"calm" "Who?" "HUT HUT HUT" "Saori?" "Hey my friend" "Hey" "Why are you sad?" "My sweetheart ... he's" "I know" "Saori ... i" "I'm here" i began to shake "Is he?" "He'll be okay" "How do you know?" "Your power"

"sweetheart? Oh no ..." "_My voice actor will return in Season eleven __What?! Are you kidding with me?! __No i'm not joking with you sweetheart_" "His voice actor ..." "Who is it?" i took my Sheikah Slate and showed Saori "Here it is" "Ian Hanlin" "I love Acronix's Swedish voice ... if i only could figure out who it is that does the Swedish voice to Acronix"

**Friendly private time**

"Come here my friend"

**"Turn your fear into strength**

**Sup i'll see you my dear friend**

**Turn your fear into strength**

**Sup i'll see you my dear friend**

**You can precipied some tears**

**You do not need to have fears**

**He don't believe till he see**

**That we're friends you and me**

**I am here for you"**

"Thanks but Sheik" "Yes my friend?" "He still don't believe my words" "Don't worry my friend we'll fight him soon again" "Are you sure?" "Yes my friend ... We shall show him that you and i are friends"

"_I don't believe it till i see it_" "Oh no here it comes" "_Curse you Ganon_!" "Wow" "Dear not that language when we're here" "My friend?" "Sheik ... i curse him ..." "But _i_ believe your words" "But my friend ... he" "Listen to me my friend" i looked up at her "don't get out with your anger now" "It's just Ganon" "Yes my friend i know it"

**A reunited introduction**

I looked her in the eyes "Sheik?" "Anna?" "You know who i am" "Of course my friend" Revali looked at us "So you know her" Sheik nodded "We're friends" "Aw are you two friends?" Sheik nodded and showed Revali one of the things that she's doing on me "Look here" she began to do it "Ow it hurts" "Heh it's funny that i hold your nose like this huh?" "Yes"

"There's nothing ... you ... can ... do" "Except what must be done" "sweetheart? ..." "I'll save you ... if i can" i looked at Hylia "Hylia what is the cause?" Hylia looked in her papers "He's losing his breath ... and what's more?" "an age acceleration" "So it _is _a Time Punch?" "Yes" "No ... that can't be the cause" "That _is_ the cause"

Krux felt sorrow when he saw his brother "he's gone ... he'll ... pass away" "I'm here"

"sweetheart?" Hylia came to me "You can listen to my song if you want to"

* * *

_**Hylias song**_

"My ... dear ... jug?" "I'm here" "save me ... if you can ..." i layed my hand on Acronix's arm "It ends now" he said "sweetheart ... it ends now ... for both of us" i gave him my power "The time ..." "is ours" "the hands of time will always be with you" "Sheik? How do you know?" "I know" "Give me ... your power ... sweetheart" he and i felt the power "_Hm hm hm hm hm hm_" "Acronix?" "Thanks" "No problem" "I need to ... rest now" "I'm here by your side sweetheart"

"He's fading" "If he fades then we'll do it together he and i" "sweetheart ..." "Stay with me" "You have to listen to me" "Hylia!" she shook her head "I will never leave him! ... enough with it!" i whispered "Hey ... think about the future of the upcoming Smash-game" said Saori "You come again?" Saori nodded "Anna is unlockable" "Are you kidding me Saori?" "No i'm not joking with you"

"He have to rest in 30 days" "From a statue to a "trained nurse" ... it's better if you are at the Spring of power" "sweetheart ..." "Yes?" "stop her ..." we saw a portal which led to the Spring of power "sweetheart ..." "Yes?" "Seal away Hylia ..." i heared his words and began to seal Hylia back ... Acronix smiled "Thanks ..." "No problem"

"The episode ... is out" "Yes and i thought it would be the _Acronix _voice i was waiting for" "And the music that plays in the beginning of episode 65 ... The Monastery ... it's so fitting" "Mhm" Saori became confused "So fitting? I don't understand ... Are your voice actor and the music are in the same episode?" "Yes"

"I'll go and pick up some coffe to me" said Saori "Yes do that"

We looked at the episode Acronix listened as he smiled at me "sweetheart? ... Is that? ..." "Yes Acronix ... that _is_ your voice actor"

**The mentioning / Saori's introduction to Acronix**

"Aera Aera Aera ..." "Don't mention it" Acronix looked up "Who ... are ... you?" Saori looked at Acronix "My name is Saori Seto i am Sheik's second voice actress" "From ... what was it again? ... Hyrule Warriors?" "That is correct" "But the first one? Who was that?" "Jun Mizusawa" "Oh please Stop her from making me remembering"

"Sheik?" "Yes Revali" "I saw what she did with you" "Did you see us?" "Yes you fought as a warrior"

"sweetheart ..." "Hey ... I'll come again" "Saori ... what i wish most of all is that you Saori Seto ... will do Sheiks voice too in the upcoming Smash-game" "We will hope on that" "I'm the reason why you're watching the show" "It's for your own sake my friend"

"This 3rd anniversary ... is nothing without ... you or me" i shook my head ... Acronix began to fade "No ... no ..." "We'll take the time blades to Kakariko" "This is not a joke my friend ..." "You have to leave me ..." "Never sweetheart!" i also began to fade "My friend ... What? Not you too"

Acronix and i faded in to the Iron Doom and we became finally lost in time together but this wasn't the end for neither Hyrule or Ninjago what will happen next? we'll see


	2. Chapter 2 The saving

**Title: A little farewell**

**A sequel to: The love of time**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchises: The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s) Impa Sheik Zane Acronix**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 2): **

**Revali Falco Lombardi Sheik's voice actresses (Saori Seto and Ayumi Fujimura) Mr. E**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

**Song(s) (In chapter 2):**

**Revali's theme (Version: 5) (Performed by: Revali)**

**Revali's theme (Version: 5) (Performed by: me)**

Chapter 2 The saving

* * *

I was in the Iron Doom with Acronix "sweetheart ... save me ... i beg of you" "If only Saori could've been here ... She knows what's best" "I also know what's best" "Fujimura?" "Hey my friend" "Hey" "Is this one of the two fallen elemental masters from the hands of time?" "Yes" "I've something to reveal to you" "What? Tell me" "Mizusawa is the eldest of us voice actresses" "What in the?!" "Yes you heared me" "Wow Fujimura i ... i didn't knew that"

"But according to Sheik ... i've heared that i am not as good as Mizusawa and Saori" "You have two HUT HUT! which is a Hyrule Warriors reference" "How could i take "that phrase" from Saori?" Acronix opened his eyes carefuly "Who are you?" "My name is Ayumi Fujimura i am Sheik's third voice actress" "From Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?" "Yes" i looked at her "I can't take it anymore Saori must come!" "Hey don't worry" "This is terrible Mizusawa is not a weapon and she's getting Sheik to remember and Saori is ... Saori is ..." "HUT? Did i hear something?" i felt Saori's hand on my shoulder "Saori! You're finally here!" "Hey my friend" "Hey"

"sweetheart ... i'm fading ..." "No ... are you fading?! ... for real?!" "Yes" "No! What in Hylias name?! No" "_I'm sorry ... forgive me my friend_" "I accept it my friend" Sheik precipied an tear

She felt a wing "Sheik?" "Hey"

**Do not be sad i'm here**

**Your friend will shine clear**

**You can always preciped an tear**

**You will save the land**

**We will help you**

**In the battle**

**Against Calamity Ganon**

**Your friend's afraid but you will have aid**

**So we will help you for her**

**We'll bless you in the fight**

**The blessings is close**

**You will not fail**

**You will use my Gale**

**I bless you now my friend**

**You've the power**

"My friend is saving her love and i ... and i ..." "Yes?" "I accept her excuse"

**Revali and i argue**

They saw us "Revali! Watch it!" "Dear do you remember what i said?" "I'm trying to save him Revali!" "Don't argue dear" "sweetheart ..." "Oh no ... " "Dear? Can you hear me?" "I knew he would see us" "Dear if you don't answer me then i come and pick you up understood?" "But i" "No dear"

"Come on jug ... you must save him"

"What did you whisper?" i looked at him in shock "If you don't answer me ... then i come and pick you up" "Oh my GOTS"

"I count to ten" "Oh no ..." "One" "Acronix i need you" "Two" "Please ... wake up" "Three" "The time is ours" "Four" "Don't leave me" "Five" "I need to save you" "Six" "I need the hands of time" "Seven" "You must wake up" "Eight" "I" "Nine" "Oh no here it comes" "Ten"

**I cannot answer you**

**Because i have to save him**

**I haven't argued with you before**

**I can't take it anymore**

**Can we solve this as calm as we can?**

**You don't have to do this**

**Our arguing starts**

**I love you of my whole heart**

**Or do i have went too far?**

**We don't have to argue**

**Don't you want to love me?**

**Do i have to use my power?**

**Against you my beloved?**

**Revali**

**I love you**

I watched as he flew "Revali no you don't have to do this" "Dear answer me" i shook my head "Never" "sweetheart ..." "I'm here"

he came to us "Oh my GOTS Oh my GOTS Oh my GOTS Oh my GOTS Oh my GOTS"

I looked behind me Revali's gaze wasn't as it uses to be "Dear i'm very disappointed on you!" "I ... i understand" "Do you care more about Acronix than about me?!" "I ... i care about you both ..." "It doesn't seem so"

he took his Great Eagle Bow and prepared himself to shoot bomb arrows at me i used my power as a shield to block his shot "Dear i don't want to do this but ... it's for your own best"

i felt tears fall "Dear you have to understand" "Revali" "dear i will make you understand" "Before you shoot me then i want you to know that i love you" "I will anyway make you understand!" "You will never see me again" his tone became a little calm "What did you say dear? Say it again"

"You will never see me again" "Of course dear ... of course i will see you again" "Don't be too sure" he shot me "No!"

Was i still there? Could he hear me at all? Was i dead?

At last Revali realized it "dear? can you look at me?" i opened my eyes "Hey" "Who is it?" "Who it is? This is Revali i'm just trying to get eye contact with you dear" "Contact? As in?"

"Not as in the song dear" "So you recognize the song?" "Yes" "As in _their_ song?" "Some parts of the song can be heared in my theme" i smiled "I didn't notice it"

I had no choice but to compare the fifth part of his theme with the beginning from the song

I also listened to my friend's theme to compare her theme with the refrain from the song

At last i had finally discovered the comparision "It's correct? ... oh no ..."

he gave me a little smile i felt his wing patting me on my cheek "Dear?" "*cough cough cough* Am i ... defeated?" "Oh you must pardon me i just realized that this wasn't with my meaning" "Why did you do this?" "Come on dear answer me" "I shall stay calm ... i promise" "Good"

"Why are you crying dear?" "I should've answered you ... but this ... i've never argued with you before" "But now you've answered me" i nodded "Come here"

he hugged me as my tears ran "Look at me dear" "Yes?" "Is it something else that you're sad over?" "Acronix" "I know dear" "He's fading and i" "hush ... hush ... i know dear i know"

"I've betrayed everyone" "Who have you betrayed? Tell me" "Saki ... Teba ... and ... and ... Falco" "And who more?" "You" "These words are so ... asinine" "What do you believe that Medoh would think right now?! huh?!" "She would become crazy" "How crazy do you think-?!"

Medoh began to screatch alarm "Medoh? What is it?" asked Falco Medoh showed him the sign which was a Stop mark "Do you want them to stop argue?" Medoh nodded

Falco was with Medoh "How is it Medoh?" she was afraid of seeing me and Revali arguing "What is it? huh?" she began to cuddle with her beak on Falco as a comfort "It will become fine you shall see" Medoh looked at Falco "Are you worried?" she nodded "You're worried about what?" she found her target which was Revali and i

"Reva...li?" "Hey there Acronix"

Revali looked me close in the eyes as i held Acronix "Oh no ... How am i talking?" "I love you"

"Sheik" "Yes Impa?" "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today" "Who've taught you that?" "It was me" "Master Wu?" "Yes" "What happened with Acronix?" asked Sheik "I don't know" "My friend is with him" "The saving is hers now" "The saving?" "Sheik" "Yes?" "Your friend is saving Acronix" "From what?" asked Impa "My friend is saving him from a Time punch" replied Sheik "Where are they?" asked Impa "They're in the Iron Doom"

"Show us Acronix!" Sheik shouted as she held my slate "No! he can't fade for real ... but it's because of Hylia's words" Sheik mumbled

**puns is coming**

"Are you comic?" asked Saori "Yes" "Let us hear some puns" Saori and Fujimura was ready i began "I Mizu" "I Miss You" guessed Saori "Yes! one point to Saori!" Fujimura was confused "Wait i don't understand the 'Mizu' part" "This person is not a weapon according to herself" "Ah Mizusawa" i continued "I sawa (saw a) movie earlier" "Mizusawa again?! you got us" i took the next one "Saori i'm late" the Hyrule Warriors voice actress began to laugh "Sorry i'm late" guessed Fujimura "Yep"

I thought a little while but ... "Ah dang! I don't come up with some puns about Fujimura!"

**Mr. Es sad novelty**

I was back in Ninjago i saw my "second descendant" "Did you find any tracks?" he showed me a photo of him and Zane "Is he?" he nodded "Guess who did this" "Aspheera! She has" "Banished him" "to? ..." "The Never Realm" i hugged him "descendant ..."


	3. Chapter 3 The return

**Title: A little farewell**

**A sequel to: The love of time**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchises: The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Impa Sheik Zane Acronix**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 3): **

**Revali Mr. E Pixal Vex Grimfax The ice emperor The ice samurais Hylia Sheik's voice actresses (Saori Seto and Ayumi Fujimura)**

**Genre: Adventure / Romance**

**Song(s) (In chapter 3):**

**Zanes theme (Performed by: me)**

**Song of Hylia (Version: 2) (Performed by: me)**

**Sheikah Tower (Version: 2) (Performed by: me)**

Chapter 3 The return

* * *

I was still with Acronix "sweetheart ..." he said slowly as he continued to fade "I will never listen to her! whatever she says!" he knew that it was Hylia i was talking about i took Acronix's hand quick he felt happiness "You're taking my hand" i nodded "Acronix" "Yes?" "I love you" he looked me in my eyes "I love you too"

"Don't say anything about this to Krux okay?" "Okay" "After all these four weeks ... we're" "We're finally together again" "Yes" i looked carefuly at him "Are you still ill?" "It's a little better now" "Will you pass away?" "It's because of Hylia's words that i'm fading" my tears came again "Don't cry sweetheart" "She's nice at the Spring of Power but at the hospital she's a nurse" "_Oh my GOTS What is wrong with me_?"

**Meanwhile in Ninjago**

Pixal was with Mr. E who could only comunicate with her by writing she came to him and looked him in the eyes "What are you writing?" he wrote "_I miss him_" "really?" asked Pixal Mr. E nodded and told Pixal that his highest wish was to save 'Snake Jaguar' who was in The Never Realm

Mr. E had never seen his ally sacrifice himself during his fight with Aspheera he looked at the photo "Does he mean much to you?" he nodded again and wrote "_He saved me once and now it's my turn to save him_" she looked at Mr. E "Who of you two is Snake Jaguar?" he pointed to the left on the photo "Zane?" he nodded "Go now" said Pixal

It had became night i had arrived in The Never Realm

I went to the ice cave and "connected" the two jump power cables to the power box that layed there and suddenly something poped up on the screen ... a recording ... Who was this recording from? I was on the way to crack

"Zane?! ... Are you there?!" i looked at the screen "Answer me!"

"_Greetings descendant_

_If you have found this recording then i'm no longer here_

_This is Zane who's talking to you_

_I am still your descendant but i am also a stranger in this land trying to find my way home_

_*sighs* It is difficult to keep track of the days in this place it feels like i've been here a long time but i refuse to give up hope_

_The mech's processing unit is damaged i may be able to fix it but it requiers running a diagnostic i will attempt to connect myself to the mech's processor_

_As long as the cable is not disconnected i should be okay_

_But if anything goes wrong if this should be found one day ... Please relay this message _

"_This is the last recording of Zane _

_Master of Ice _

_Son of Dr. Julien _

_Student of Master Wu _

_Including descendant to Anna (GOTS) and Mr. E_"

_I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves and i have tried to fulfill this purpose_

_I have no regrets i have the best friends and family anyone could ask for_

_descendants i love you two_

_Farewell_"

"No ..."

I felt a hand that knocked on my shoulder "huh?" "Hello there" "Who are you?" "I am Vex" "Hey Vex" "Why did you come here?" "I'm ... searching for someone ..." "Come so can we talk"

"_Who are you?_

_He is the ice emperor and you will obey or perish!_

_No ..._"

I was taken to the throne room "Who ... is coming?" "It is i" "I ... recognize you" "Are you?" "Yes i am the ice emperor"

he looked up at me "Why ... are you here?" "I'm searching for someone" "Oh i understand so that's why you were brought here" "Yes" "Who are you searching for?" "A descendant of mine"

The ice emperor became confused i could see him and hear his voice "descendant ... save me ... from his ... control" "Can you?" "No"

**Anna (GOTS) vs The ice emperor**

i drew my sword "Give back my descendant your fool" "I am not a fool!" "Please" "I will not give back your ..." "Take it back!" "Never!" "You will obey or perish" "Grimfax?" "We're here to assist you so don't worry" "Oh no ..." "_It's just asinine_" "No ... Revali ..." "You have to focus!" "Sorry" i felt the scepter "descendant ..." "Fight him Zane!" "He's ... too strong" "Come on! You have to fight back!"

"We're your allies now" "I need allies to save my descendant from the emperor's control" i held my sword against his scepter "Can't hold ..." "Someone once told me ... _descendants i love you two_" "descendant ..." "Fight him Zane!" "He's confusing me" "descendant ... you have to ... save me ... from him" "There's only one thing left that i can say"

"Even though we are from different worlds we are" "still a family" "New descendants ... a new family ... here?" "Yes" the ice emperor smiled "Your descendant is inside me but until then we can be your family" "I ... i accept it!" "Yes come to us"

Vex attracted with his arms as i walked forward

I looked pleased as i smiled "finally"

I had got my own throne "You're not _that_ evil" "Really?" i nodded "The ice emperor and his ice samurais ... The best antagonist with the best army ever!" "Is that so?" "Yes" "Welcome to your new family" "The ice family?" "Yes that's what we can call ourselves"

**Revali's visit / Revali's plan**

"Did you mention me dear?" the cute eyes came "Yes Revali" "Are you excited to see me assist you in the upcoming Smash-game?" i blushed and nodded "Yes" "imagine" a big screen appeared

Revali began to put on the video which he called _Revali's plan_ "Wow" "Look do you see?" "Yes it's Falco and i against Fox and Link" "Who is taking the Assist trophy?" "It is i" "Yes" "I see something more" "And who is coming out from the Assist trophy?" "You" "Yes dear"

He gave a sign "Revali?" "Yes dear?" "I" "You what?" "I love you" "I love you too" "I don't want to wound Acronix but ..." "Yes?" "Kiss me" "Come here then"

I was locked in the dungeon in the ice castle ... i wrote in my diary

"_I arrived here this night_

_Acronix is still fading because of Hylia's words *sigh* i hope Saori and Fujimura can help him_

_My descendant has become *Oh my GOTS* the ice emperor *A fool that's what the ice emperor is*_

Vex freed me after a while "The emperor wants to talk with you" i followed him back

Mr. E had arrived in The Never Realm i was there he came to me when i talked with the ice emperor "Give back our descendant your fool!" Mr. E took his Katanas and i took my sword and looked at my 'second descendant' "We'll save him huh?" he nodded "We'll fight! for Snake Jaguar!" "How about this? You can rule with me" i giggled "Yes i want to rule with you"

**After a while**

Vex and i looked through his crystal "No ... My sweetheart ... he's fading ... he's fading" i saw a temporal vortex "_Save me ... if you can_" "I'm coming"

My second descendant discovered me "_descendant what are you doing_?" "Mr. E ... go and save him ... i've to go" he nodded

**Saori's "retribution"**

I was back in the Iron Doom i saw Saori "Is this? divine retribution for her sins? i'll show you Saori" "Hey my friend" "Hey" "You've a problem?" "Say it again Saori! I know you have it in you!" "This was divine retribution for my sins"

**My 'fight' against Saori for the 'Aera' line / I stop Saori / Fujimura stops me / what am i doing?**

"That's it!" i began to stop Saori but Fujimura came to stop me "No ... don't do it ... she's a good voice actress" "huh? what am i doing?" "What do you have in your hand?" asked Saori "I've a ... Kunai?" "Let me see" said Saori and took it "Is this?" "I guess so" "Gomen nasai Saori" "Daijobu my friend"

"Give Ganon retribution he deserves it" Saori laughed "You're funny ... i'll give Ganon retribution someday" Saori looked at me "You mentioned Ganons Hyrule Warriors voice actor at the party" "Yes and Oh my GOTS what was his name again?" "Taiten Kusunoki"

**Meanwhile in The Never Realm**

Mr. E took his Katanas "You cannot defeat me!" i saw him through my camera on the slate "Fight for me and Snake Jaguar!" "Give back our descendant your fool!" "huh?" "_Don't worry ... i'll get you out_"

**Remember me**

**You're my descendant of ice**

**We've flesh and metal**

**We're a family it's a price**

"I _am_ your descendant" "He is set free!" "We are back"

I saw Zane "You're back Zane! i thought i'd losing you!" "descendant don't worry i'm okay" i nodded "Are they back?" everyone laughed happily "Yes we're all back" "Even though we are from different worlds we are still a family" "But your falcon" "He's here too" "I love you Zane" "I love you too and even Mr. E" "Aw i love you two"

"descendant love"

"I were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves" "Yes" "descendant ... Mr. E don't know this so i'm telling my 'story' to him" "Oh then i know" i looked through my slate "Acronix!" "Go! i'll be with him" i nodded

**My reunion with Hylia**

I went to the Spring of Power "Hylia?" "I accept your words" "You what?!" "Yes" she sighed "I should have been a nicer nurse" "Why did you cause this curse on me?" "It was the nurses who decided that i would have a decided attitude to my patients" "You sounded too decided when you were with us" "It's their fault" "Yes i guess"

**It is you Hylia**

**You are not a nurse**

**I am still suffered**

**But can i break this curse?**

**Here's the statue**

**It is you and no one else**

**You shall grant the power i seek**

"How can i break this curse?" "You have to break the curse yourself" "To save ... Acronix" "Yes" "And my heart`"I was the one who did so your heart began to bleed" "How?" "It was the male nurses who forced me suffer you with this curse" "How in your own name shall i? ... Oh my heart" "From a trained nurse back to a statue" "Yes"

**Back in the Iron Doom**

"Acronix?" "sweetheart ..." he said slowly "Yes" suddenly he began to raise his eyebrows "Oh no ... You don't dare Acronix" "What?" "Did you flirt to me?" "Yes i did" "I think that you are the only character in the tv show who flirts" "Yes" "Oh i am so dead" i sighed "Stay with me" "I will always be with you ... my dear jug" "No ..."

"Use your ... power" i used my power as i sang my "theme"

**Now's the time ... i'll save you from her words**

**You can't fade sweetheart i'll break this curse**

he flew up Revali embraced me as i smiled

after a few seconds i catched him in my arms he opened his eyes and looked at me "sweetheart?" "Are you okay?" "Yes"

"Dear?" "Yes Revali?" "How's your heart?" "Better" "sweetheart i love you" "I love you Acronix" "Dear haven't you forgot someone?" "I love you too Revali"

"Come here dear" "What are you doing Revali? Oh" we kissed each other Falco stood with Medoh "Personally i prefer the air!" "That's my teammate"


	4. Chapter 4 True Identity

**Title: A little farewell**

**A sequel to: The love of time**

**Story type: Crossover**

**Franchises: The Legend of Zelda X Ninjago**

**Character(s): Impa Sheik Zane Acronix**

**Guest character(s) (In chapter 4): **

**Princess Zelda**

Chapter 4 True Identity

* * *

I layed in Zane's arms "descendant? Are you alright?" "*cough cough cough* Zane?" "I'm here" "I'm ..." "Yes?" "... still your descendant but ... the metal that i have inside me ... will be pulled out ..." "No ... it can't be true" "It's true ..."

**Four days later**

Zane brought me to the hidden workshop

"descendant how are you?" asked Zane as i tried to _fight_ the pain in my back "Zane" "I love you descendant" i nodded pleased and took his hand "I'm here if you need me" "Thank you" i felt a pat on my cheek "Don't worry descendant you'll become fine" "Oh no ... Are you sure?" "stay calm"

"This has to be a curse" "Hylia's curse?" i shook my head "This has to be a _cold_ curse" "I understand"

**Zelda's visit**

"descendant you've a visitor" "_Anna? Wake up_" "Zelda?" "Hey dear friend" "Hey" "I hear that you shall get a greeting" "From guess who" "Your friend? As in After Dark?" "Yes" "You'll see him again" she gave me a careful hug "Be careful Zelda" "I know that it hurts" "I miss him" "You'll meet him again ... i promise"

I looked at her with a missing gaze "Where've you been?" "I've been in your domicile" "Thank you"

Zane looked at Zelda "So ... you know her" "Yes she and i are always talking about some friends of hers"

**Meanwhile**

Sheik looked in the television tableau and discovered something very bad "January 1st" she found the worst ever "No it can't be true ... No!" Impa came running with tears "Sheik? What is it?" "I've betrayed you ... my friend ... Seraph ... and our tribe ..." Impa took a sip tea "_I'm sorry ... forgive me my friend ..._"

**Back at the hidden workshop**

"descendant?" tears fell from my eyes "So you gotta leave me again?" "Yes" "Zane ... please don't leave me" "I know how it feels" "My family ... Mr. E ... Grimfax ... Vex ... your ice samurais ... and you Zane" "Yes"

he hugged me carefuly "Why do you call me your descendant?" "We see each other as one" i nodded carefuly "Do you have a name?" "Yes" "What is your name?" "Anna" "My descendant Anna" "My descendant Zane"

"How are you?" "I'm not okay ..." "It's the pain right?" "Yes" "A hug?" "A careful one" Zane hugged me carefuly "Are you okay?" i shook my head "Do you really love me?" "Yes"

That night i couldn't sleep at all

"_It's asinine that they're going to leave you_"

"_So you gotta leave me again?_"

"_I know how it feels_"

"_My family ... Mr. E ... Grimfax ... Vex ... your ice samurais ... and you Zane_"


End file.
